Erin Lindsay
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: A shooting happens at Chicago Med. Will and Jay are faced with a life or death situation. Chicago PD investigates the aftermath. Meanwhile, Erin Lindsay has quit her job and Lt. Benson informs Voight about job openings at SVU and tells him that she would welcome any Chicago detective over. He asks a few people at Chicago PD but none have taken the offer. Erin is given the offer.


**Chicago PD and Chicago Med Crossover:**

 _ **This is a crossover of mainly Chicago PD and Chicago Med. A little of SVU, so that's why it's under Chicago PD and SVU crossover. Takes place right after the Season 2 finale of Chicago PD and the Post Season Finale of Chicago PD that I wrote a while ago (you don't necessarily need to read the Post Season Finale). This story will be split into three parts. I am supposed to be studying for finals but I procrastinate too much on that so as I usually do I decided to write. But anyways, hope you enjoy this crossover.**_

 _ **Part One:**_

"You!" Will heard the shooter yell. Will froze and looked at the shooter. He had his phone in his right hand.

"Hand over the phone!" he ordered. Will, with his hands a little shaky tossed over his phone to him. The gun was pointed at him.

"Come over here to me." Will did as told slowly. He saw April walking down the hallway out of the corner of his eye and noticed she started turning around.

"Hands in the air." The shooter said. Will put his hands up.

"Are you Dr. Will Halstead?" he asked.

"Yes." Will replied.

"You killed my wife and daughter, did you know that?"

"Sir, you have to remember that I did everything that I could have done—

"You could have saved them! That's your dam job after all isn't it? To save lives?"

"Sir, there was nothing left that I could do." Will said calmly.

…

"Shooter has Will hostage. Four people down." Jay informed everyone as he was leaning up behind the police car aiming the gun at the shooter. Then, he saw the shooter push Will forward and headed down the hallway.

"They've moved positions." Jay said lifting up his gun. Jay stood up and headed over to the van. He got in.

"I'll go in." he told Voight.

"No, you're not." Voight said.

"My brother has a gun pointed at him and being held hostage at this exact moment. There are already four people down and they look all dead. Unless you don't want any more causalities, I suggest you let me in." Halstead said looking directly at Voight's face. Voight understood and nodded his head.

"Alright then, I'm heading in." Halstead told them as he headed for the main entrance of the hospital.

…

The shooter had noticed a man making his way to the entrance. He continued to walk forward until he was standing several feet away from the entrance door.

"My name is detective Jay Halstead! I work for the Chicago Police Department. If you want to shoot anybody else, the last person that you will shot today will be me." Jay shouted loud enough so that way they could hear him.

The shooter pushed Will forward by pressuring the gun on his back. While Will's hands were up, he went over to the front entrance and let his brother Jay in.

"You shouldn't be doing this." Will whispered to him. Jay walked in and Will closed the door, then turning around with his hands still in the air.

"So which one of you am I going to shoot?" the shooter asked.

"That will be me." Jay said looking over at Will. The shooter waved his gun between Jay and Will. Like he couldn't decide. He smiled and laughed.

"Than that means I have to shoot him." He told Jay with the gun now back at Will.

"How about you don't shoot anyone else?" Jay asked.

"I got three bullets left. I got shoot you both and me." The shooter said now shaky.

"Don't do this." Will said.

"I did all I could to save them, but sometimes our job can get really tough and we can't save everyone. You're angry with me. I understand. My brother doesn't deserve to die. He didn't kill your family, I did." Will went on saying.

"This is the Chicago Police Department. We ask you to hand your gun over to detective Jay Halstead and then we walk out of this with no—

The shooter pointed the gun back at Jay and pulled the trigger, cutting off the intercom speaker. Jay fell to the ground and then heard another gun shot. Then, he heard doors busting open. His vision was going dark. He was on the ground and his head faced the entrance of the hospital and he saw Erin running to him.

"Stay with me!" he heard Will shout as he looked up and saw his brother preforming CPR on him.

"Clear all the rooms!" Voight yelled.

"Is he going to make it?" He heard Erin ask.

"I don't know, I don't know." Will replied still preforming CPR. Was he dead? Was he dying? He saw Erin and tried to talk to her.

"We need to get him to an O.R. right now! Somebody page Nurse April Sexton!" Will shouted. Somebody had gotten Will a gurney and helped put Jay on it.

"I need to know Will, if he is going to make it?" Erin asked. Will stopped doing CPR. It was a tough call. The real answer was that he really didn't know. He looked at Erin.

"The truth is I don't know. I'll have Nurse Sexton give you updates." Wll told her as he rushed his brother to an open O.R. room. Erin stood up with Jay's blood all over her hands. She looked down the hallway. Swat members everywhere trying to clear out the hospital. The dead bodies now being put on a gunnery and being moved outside. She saw Brett and Severide.

"You okay Erin?" Brett asked. Erin just looked at Brett not really knowing what to say.

"I don't know." Erin told her. Brett put her hand on Erin's shoulder and told her to come out to the ambulance with her to get checked out.

 _Stay with Me by Sam Smith is being played in the background._

"What should I tell her?" April asked Will. Will stopped for a moment and looked at the monitor. He had to save his brother's life. The line on the monitor was just going straight. It was either call the time of death or wait. Will patiently waited for his brother to come back.

"Dr. Halstead?" Dr. Tramble asked him.

"Come on." Will told his brother. And a few seconds later they got a heartbeat. Will turned his face to face April.

"Tell her, he'll make it. But it'll be a long and hard recovery for him." Will said. April nodded her head as she went to find Erin Lindsay.

"Scapula." Will said as Dr. Tramble passed him the Scapula and he cut around the bullet to take it out.

Meanwhile Nurse Sexton went back to the waiting room to give Erin the news. Erin was sitting down but notice April walking towards her, she got up.

"He's going to be fine. Dr. Halstead is removing the bullet now. He should be out within the hour. "Erin let out a breath of relieve.

"Is it okay, if I wait in his room for him?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll allow it." April told her. Erin thanked her and walked towards his room.

When Jay awoke several hours later, he saw Erin sitting in a chair across from him reading some magazine. He blinked a few times, just to make sure that that was her.

"Hey." He said. Erin noticed and moved her chair closer to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling alright." He told her.

"What happened? Is Will alright?" he started asking.

"Will. He's fine. The shooter—Adam Hallaway. He's dead. He shot himself in the end." Erin explained.

"You stopped breathing Jay. You freaked Will out and me. Will thought he might not be able to save you. You stopped. Breathing." She said.

"But my brother saved me Erin. I survived." Jay told her. She took his hand and held it, smiling at him.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I won't." Jay said as Voight and Ruzek came walking in.

"Hey man, how are you?" Ruzek asked.

"Other than the fact that I was shot. I'm fine." Jay responded.

"Can't wait to have you back." Ruzek said.

"Yeah about that. I'm gonna be in recovery for a while." Jay told them.

"We can move Burgess back up until your recovery is done. Take as much time as you need." Voight said. At that moment, Nurse Sexton walked in.

"You have quite the fans here, Mr. Halstead." April said walking over to the computer to type in his medical records.

"I'm sorry, but your friends are going to have to leave. You need to sleep and recover." April told him.

"Get better." Ruzek said as everybody except Erin headed out.

"You too detective Lindsay." April said as she grabbed her tablet and headed out of Jays room. Erin let go of Jays hand and got up but before she took a step, Jay grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." He said while giving that sympathetic look. Erin hesitated for a moment.

"Not much longer." She said and sat back down holding his hand.

 _2 hours later Sergeant Voights office._

"I'm sorry for what happened with your detective." Olivia told Voight.

"He's a good detective and nearly took his own life in the situation." Voight said.

"Voight, I do have a job opening on my team, well I guess not really my team, since Carisi is being Sergeant. But we have an opening and short on staff. I would welcome any Chicago detectives over, if they seem up to it." Olivia explained.

"Not Erin. She's got enough on her plate. But I have a few people in mind." Voight said. Olivia's phone starting ringing. She looked at it and then back at Voight.

"I have to take this."

"Go ahead. I'll let you know if somebody here wants the spot in New York." Voight said clicking the end call button. He had two people in mind for the job opening at SVU. Kim Burgess and Atwater. He already knew that Burgess probably wouldn't take the offer but he thought he would still ask Atwater. He got up and walked out of his office and over to Atwater.

"There's a job opening, I thought you'd be interested in." Voight said. Atwater looked surprised.

"What is it?"

"A detective. You would be a part of Sergeant Carisi's team in New York at Special Victims Unit." Voight told him.

"It's a great offer but I don't think I can take it. I have family her in Chicago I have to take care of." Atwater said.

"Understood, I'll ask around." Voight said going down stairs. When he got down stairs, he saw Erin walking in through the doors. He pulled her aside.

"Hey, how's Halstead doing?"

"He's good." Erin told him.

"Mind if I have a word with you in my office?" Voight asked. Erin nodded and they headed back up. Erin closed the door and Voight sat down with his hands folded.

"There's a job opening in New York at Special Victims Unit." Voight informed her.

"Uh…I'm not exactly sure what to say."

"I wasn't planning on asking you, but Sergeant Benson now Lt. Benson has asked me to see if any detectives here would to be on the SVU team and be working under Sergeant Carisi." Voight explained.

"It's a great offer but I would need more time to think about it."

"You got till the end of the week to give me an answer." Voight said.

 _Many hours later, Erin Lindsay sits in her apartment with a beer on the couch._

Erin thought about Voights offer, about working with SVU. She's worked with SVU a few times now and wondering if she can even handle those cases. Especially with the last one. Nadia. But it was a chance. After all, to get away from Chicago. An excuse to leave, get away from Bunny and Jay and everyone who keeps asking her if she's alright. She was fine. She could do SVU. At least they wouldn't bother her about Nadia. She sat her beer down and called up Voight, knowing he wouldn't be in his office this late at night. His phone rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Voight." He said.

"I want the job offer. I'll work for SVU." Erin told him. Voight was surprised.

"Alright, I'll give Benson a call tomorrow morning." He said hanging up. Erin sat her phone in her lap and took another sip of the beer.

A/N: I know they haven't really made anything official about who's taking Liv's place as Sergeant but I would imagine it would be Carisi.


End file.
